


Guitar Lessons

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jibcon au, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is bored and Misha is a willing student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliope_rises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/gifts).



"So... tried yourself with the guitar today." Jensen giggled when Misha opened the door. Misha flashed him a smile and went back to his Bed where his bag for the travel back home was already waiting to be packed. 

"I was playing around. It was entertaining." He grinned and turned to his bag again, stuffed some of his clothes inside. What Misha couldn't see was that Jensen hid the guitar on the wall outside of the door. He grabbed it and walked inside.  
Misha turned as he heard the door close and blinked at the instrument. "What now?" He smirked and squinted slightly. "You go full on rockstar and destroy my motelroom with that thing?" 

"Thought you need a lesson." Jensen wore a big grin and walked to the bed, the bag got moved to the ground with a shove before he set down. The guitar found it's place on his thighs and Jensen patted the side next to him. 

Misha rose a brow. "Ah yeah? You're bored?" He said and set down next to Jensen. 

"Imagine the fans' surprise next year when you're suddenly able to play." The green eyes meeting his with something that Misha was enjoying these days. Jensen opened up and he loved to see it. 

"You now that the fans will so assume you taught me that." Misha giggled but Jensen just shrugged. What a change that was. He actually seemed to enjoy the idea of them being a so called 'ship'. 

"Here.." He shifted the guitar towards misha who took it a bit hesitating. "Show me what you can do."  
Misha shifted on the edge of the bed and turned the guitar around on his lap and made a drum beat on the wooden backside. He made a weird movement with his head and Jensen made a noisy laugh.  
"Mish, come on!" He chuckled. "For real!"  
Misha grinned and enjoyed the ringing laugh. "Alright.." He almost rolled his eyes when he placed the guitar right on his lap and started to play an actual note. Just one. 

"Wow you can play and A." Jensen laughed again. "But hey, it's a start." 

Misha bumped his shoulder into Jensen's. "You just envy my talent." 

The usual reaction came in another laughter and Jensen shook his head. "Yeah. I'm so jealous." Jensen moved closer to Misha and placed his hand on the end of the guitar arm, almost touching Misha's who could smell Jensen's aftershave by now and a little of that so called -applejuice- that they gave out at the con "Just move your little finger one string down and leave the rest where it is." he explained with a low voice and misha did what was told. 

Misha played the new note and smiled. "I hope you uh.. don't charge me for this lesson because that was something I could look up in the internet." 

Jensen chuckled and placed his hand on Misha's in order to remove it completely instead of telling him and the warmth of his hand was spreading through Misha's arm. "I don't take money from Russian exchange students." Now that made Misha laugh. 

Jensen placed his fingers on the strings and looked at Misha. "Now play."  
Something about Jensen's gaze left him starstruck for a second but he managed to move his hand in a playing motion over the string above the hole in the wood and Jensen moved his fingers on the strings. He was using the notes from smoke on the water but Misha had a bad timing and laughed. 

Now Jensen bumped his shoulder against Misha's who wobbled to the side a bit. "You didn't even look!" he said laughing. 

"You really take this music master thing seriously huh?" Misha grinned. 

Jensen was grinning through his hiatus beard and placed his fingers into another order. Misha actually focused on Jensen's fingers now as he suddenly heard the chores of the weight. At least he thought, because he was totally out of the required movement to make it sound like it. 

He smiled more warmly when Jensen started to hum the lyrics low which helped to find the right time to move his hand over the strings. They set there playing this song together with one guitar and Misha got a feeling for the timing more and more.  
"That's it... the timing is important. There's a rhythm to follow." Jensen said low.  
Misha didn't look at Jensen's fingers anymore but to his face, his profile and his moving lips which were silently singing the lyrics. He felt his face heat up and lost the rhythm. 

He stopped and cleared his throat. "Ya know uhm.. I told the fans you're singing for me all the time." He made a laugh which was just meant to cover his current state. 

Jensen blinked but then laughed a full body laugh and the instrument almost dropped. "Now that's quite an image." He spoke through his laugh. 

"Well you literally just did sing for me." Misha smirked, wrinkles forming underneath his eyes. 

"Special service." jensen replied with an eye brow wiggle which let Misha stop and stare for a brief second before he burst out laughing. "yeah! Like it was special service when you flashed the whole convention room." Misha laughed the guitar slipped on the floor. "Oh, and you totally had a nipple gate-!" Misha laughed even more and fell back. 

Jensen snorted and then laughed with Misha, grabbing the middle of his shirt to pull on it as if he needed air. His ears turned red from the little embarrassing memory but it was too funny how he could totally forget where he was back then. He opened up so much that it felt like a normal thing to do which was comfortable. very. He coughed a bit before his laugh got silent again. Misha was lying on his back by now, breathing erratic from the laughter but smiled. "Man ..I love Rome." He turned to Jensen and moved his arms behind the back of his head. It already was messing up Misha's hair which reminded Jensen how he looked after the single photoshoot. He still wondered what the guy was thinking but he was wondering this all the time. Misha was just so fascinating. 

Jensen looked down on him, shifting a bit to the side to face Misha with his whole body. One leg was on the bed now. "Yeah." He replied and licked his lips. "Mish... you know.. I have to thank you.." Jensen crooked his head when Misha made a confused expression and moved up a bit to support himself on his elbows. "Thank me? What did I do?" 

Jensen sucked on his lower lip before smiling. "Your freaking weird attitude helped me to open up. And it's so much better now." He said with a following grin. 

"What's better? Striping on stage? Dry-humping furniture?" Misha grinned , showing teeth. 

"Shut you face." Jensen punched Misha's side with his hand. "You know what I mean." 

For a moment Misha's expression got serious and he leaned up even more. "It's all on you. I'm just the bad influence you needed" he said with a grin and licked his lips. "...though, I wonder how much you can actually open up." Misha replied low and regretted his words immediately. He was about to move from the bed to continue to pack his back to find something to do to ease his now confused mind. What was he thinking?  
But Jensen grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. Misha landed on his back, exhaling an unf.  
His eyes grew wide When Jensen climbed on top of him. "Jen.. what are you doing?" he said, swallowing hard. 

"Opening up.." Jensen replied before crushing their lips together. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Monica like promised. I actually had the song 'sweet home alabama' in mind but changed it into 'the weight' because it would be rude towards Jared since it's now his song. I hope the big guy gets well soon. <3
> 
> As always I own nothing. Nada. 
> 
> Good luck *awkward thumbs up*
> 
> ( I totally didn't proof read this..SORRY)


End file.
